


The River God’s Wife by Measured [podfic]

by blackglass, girlwithabubblegun, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The River God's Wife by Measured read by Blackglass, girlwithabubblegun, & Waiting4rain. Edited by Rhea314.</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Her husband only returns on nights when the moon is full.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The River God’s Wife by Measured [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The River God’s Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639898) by [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured). 



**Title** : The River God’s Wife  
**Author** : Measured  
**Reader** : Blackglass & Girlwiththebubblegun & Waiting4rain  
**Fandom** : Spritied Away  
**Character** : Haku/Chihiro  
**Rating** : teen and up audiences  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : Her husband only returns on nights when the moon is full.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/639898)  
**Length** 0:08:30  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/River%20God's%20Wife%20by%20Measured.mp3.zip)


End file.
